Kay Hickey
Kay Hickey is Earl and Randy Hickey's mother. Family * Husband: Carl Hickey * Sons: Earl Hickey, Randy Hickey * Grandson: Dodge Hickey * Nephew : Blake Before Season 1 Kay was present on numerous occasions when Earl caused problems for his father as a child . Earl and Randy stole some homemade coupons from a young Kenny James and gave them to Kay, but never fulfilled their contents . In 1985, Kay played cards with her neighbor Clark Clark, the two got drunk and had an affair in the garage. The next day, she was ashamed and called it off, which caused him to move from their street . Season 1 Kay was present when Earl tried to help his father become mayor for a second time. She was also pleased to see that Earl has decided to make some changes to his life and that his father is noticing them. After Earl realized that he had never gotten his mother a nice gift, he and Randy spent a whole day making it up to her on Mother's Day. Even though she and Carl initially thought their sons were burglars, she was delighted by the thought and used the coupons that he and Randy gave her as kids. Kay was pleased with the time that she spent with them. She later asked him to do something nice for Carl, she used the last coupon to so. Earl ended up spending lots of time with Carl, and they bonded. Season 2 When Ralph discovered Earl had slept with his Mom he wanted to kill him so Earl decided to leave town until Ralph calmed down and went to say goodbye to his parents before he left. When he arrived he finds Ralph there who had decided not to kill Earl and tries to sleep with Kay to get even but when he tried to touch her boobs, Kay slapped him and ran out of the house . At Earl's birthday party Kay remained Earl of the time he came in to her house drunk and peed on the living room rug . Season 3 Kay was seen in Carl's flashback when they both were going to go on vacation but their flight was cancelled. When they returned home there found that Earl, Randy and Joy accidentally brought a bag of drugs home, Carl destroyed it and then meet Dwayne who was mad when he discovered the drugs were gone. Carl told him that he thrown the drugs down a well and went to go find so more while Dwayne kept Joy and Kay hostage. Kay went to sleep while Dwayne kept an eye on Joy who remember him from school when he put his fingers in his mouth and kept mocking him for his panic attacks. Dwayne tied her to a chair and when to smoke to the bathroom, the fumes when the though the vents in to Kay's bedroom causing her to become causing her to become high which freaked Dwayne out. Joy remembered a relative who used to do drugs and thought she was a kite so tied string to Kay until Carl returned with replacement drugs . When Earl was having relationship trouble with Billie he went to see Kay since she had mange to make her marriage work for so long but the conversation ended up change to Kay asking Earl which fabric for the new drapes he preferred. This made Earl realized that Carl had got a job that involved work late a lot on purpose to make the marriage work so decided to spend more on the list to avoid seeing Billie . Season 4 Carl found out about her affair with Clark Clark and left her. He tried to fight Clark, unsuccessfully, and tried to have sex with someone else to get revenge, unsucessfully. He eventually realised that he still loved her and wanted to be with her, and decided to go back home and forgive Kay . Hickey, Kay Hickey, Kay Hickey, Kay Hickey, Kay Hickey, Kay Hickey, Kay Hickey, Kay Category:Hickey Family